A stroll in the park
by Blood vampire princess
Summary: A girl walks through the park like she has done a hundrad times but what would you do if you were rapped by the same guy twice in one week and he wanted to make you his. Co-written with Tomahawk 3.0
1. A walk in the park

Disclaimer: I do not own the mew mews

This story has been written by me Princess of Darkness and Tomahawk 3.0

**A Stroll in the Park**

Elena was the newest member of the mew team, after Berry and Ringo. She was infused, like the others, given super powers to protect the world from those who would destroy it. She never considered herself pretty, but when she came to work at Café Mew Mew, there was a surplus in male customers though Elena found it annoying with all the guys flirting with her. Every day to go to work, she would pass through the park, taking a short cut she liked very much. Rarely anyone was on this tail of hers, and she liked it that day. Here, she was free to do whatever she wanted, away from the crowds of crazy boy fans of hers. One day, however, she felt an uneasy feeling that someone was following her. Elena looked around, but saw no one so she decided to see if she could hear them, but she heard nothing. She then regarded it as just some stress getting to her, and decided to go to work, but before she knew it, she was on the ground. Elena looked up to see a tall, muscular man with pointy ears standing above her. The man picked her up and dragged her behind a stone wall. Struggling, Elena tried to get freed, but the man tied her hands together with rope and gagged her with a washcloth. "You're mine now, you pretty little thing you." The man replied, as he began to slide his hand across her chest. Elena tried to keep a moan in, but she couldn't. The man then slid his pants off to reveal his large thing, staring the girl right in the face. He then spun her around, facing away form him, her face against the wall and began to slide her pants down then rub his fingertips down her bare skin. He then took her panties off, marvelling at her beautiful womanhood, as he knelt down and sucked on it. Elena screamed and moaned in protest, but at the same time, moaned in pleasure. She didn't want this, some weird, pointy eared guy to rape her, but it was happening. The man then lifted her shirt up, took off her bra and massaged her breasts, making her scream louder, as he continued. Elena wanted to beat this man to a freaking pulp, but couldn't being tied up, being taken advantage of, but it felt good; he made her feel good, but she wasn't going to let him get away with this.

The pointy eared man licked and sucked on her harder and harder, digging into her hungrily, loving the taste of her juices. With tears welling up in her eyes, Elena moaned loudly, her knees becoming weak. The man bit her softly a few time, making Elena go crazy. Finally, she came into his mouth screaming through the gag, as he licked it all up. He then returned to his feet and slowly entered her, taking her virginity. He then picked up speed, making Elena moan louder and louder, and then he grasped her breasts with his hand, as he kissed her neck.

This was making Elena go crazy like did before but it was getting worse. she could feel herself being to clamp around him, she hates it they way it made her feel. She closed her eyes she couldn't watch her virginity being taken away from her, her body exploded a few seconds later, then the man stuck his tongue down her throat so he could taste her all over again. "Man do you taste good, I'm never letting you go now you're going to be my toy from now on" he said licking her lips, throat and her breasts. This made Elena feel dirty she wanted it to be over and she co wanted to kick his ass but she was tied up so she couldn't do anything. After he had finished licking every part of her body he un-tied her hands and moved away. Elena fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her body to stop herself from breaking down, "this was fun let's do it again sometime oh and by the way my names Luke. Elena" and with that he disappeared into the darkness which surrounded them. "How the Fuck did he know my name?" she thought as she quickly put her clothes on and ran home. A few days later it happen again she was walking through the park when movement to her right court her eye, "who there?" she called trying to make sure the fear didn't creep into her voice. Nothing was heard but a low chuckling coming from every direction. Elena did the only thing she could do she ran at full speed down the trail, but the laughter followed her so she ducked behind a wall leaning against it to catch her breath. "Come on Elena get it together, there's nothing to be scared of it's just the wind" she said to herself over and over again to calm her heart down as it was beating so fast she couldn't think. Once she had calm her heart down she looked around the wall to make sure no one was there, but she felt hot breathe on the back of her neck the next she knew she was being pulled back behind the wall and a hand slammed over her mouth. And she was pushed against the wall trapping against it "why hello there Elena twice in one week what a pleasure" came a voice she really didn't want to hear. was standing in front of here with lust felling his eyes as he looked at her, she struggled under his weight but he pressed her further into the wall. She could fell his erection pressing against her thigh. He tied a piece of cloth around her mouth then pulled out some rope and spun her round to tie her hands up. While she had her back to him he decided to check out her ass since he didn't do it the last time so she moved his hands up her legs loving the feeling of her naked flesh against his. He also loved the fact that she wore a very short shirt. Elena cursed herself for wearing it his hands got to her ass. It was firm against his hands he needed the flesh making Elena moan through the gag. Then he got an idea and shoved two fingers into her ass causing Elena to scream in pain.

Luke thrust his two fingers in and out of her until he finally licked them off, loving the taste of her juices. He then got back onto his feet, slid his pants down, grabbed her legs and entered her again, this time face to face. Elena could see the lust in her eyes, as he went harder and harder into her. He undid her shirt, and lifted her bra up to expose her breasts. He replied, "Those things are annoying, are not they?" With that said, he sucked on her nipples hard, making her scream through the gag, but no one was around, nor could hear her screams. With her legs around his legs through force, Luke went deeper into her than the last time they did it; his thing pounding her insides, making it hurt more. The pleasure he was giving her was overbearing, Elena couldn't take it, but Luke wasn't going to give up his new favourite toy now; he was going to enjoy every moment. He kissed her neck, as he continued, adding to the moans and screams Elena was making. How did he know she was coming, she had no idea, but now he was raping her for a second time and she couldn't do a thing about it. He cupped her cheek and replied, "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." This made Elena go wide eyed, and finally she came, spilling her juices all over his erection, as she screamed through the gag. Luke then came himself, shooting his sperm into her unlike last time, making her scream louder. He got out of her and untied her, leaving her there more clothed than last time. With this guy now roaming the park to get her, what can Elena do to avoid him?


	2. The Stalker Stricks again

_With this guy now roaming the park to get her, what can Elena do to avoid him?_She woke up in her bed dripping with sweat. "It was just a dream" she said to her self getting out of bed to get her self ready for school but she has this nagging feeling that it wasn't a dream but a very real nightmare. She got dressed thankfully the school does not have uniforms so she could wear what ever she liked and she decide on black jeanswhich clung to her legs perfectly and a tight top which showed off her flat stomach and curves very well. As she was walking to school she felt the same presents following her like a dark cloud but she shock it off "it's nothing you're just stressed Elena now lets get to school" she told her self and carried on walking well after her "dream" last night she didn't go through the park even if it was during the day she went the long way round instead so she "dream" wouldn't come true. She got to school feeling happy that she was in asafe place and that nothing could get to her here or that's what she thought anyway but evil has a way of popping up anywhere and everywhere. It was now lunch time and she was walking down the empty corridor towards the lunch room past a lot of unused class rooms when suddenly one of the doors swung open to her right she gasped with shock. "It must have been the wind" she said as she walked over to shut it but that was a big mistake as she waspulled into the class room and the door bolted and locked behind her. "So it seems we shall be doing it in a different place which is good cause it's quite warm in here" came that voice which she really didn't want too hear at her school the one place where she thought she would be safe. Elena spun round to face Luke standing leaning against the door looking at her and what she was wearing the lust in his eyes grew as he took her in "it wasn't a dream after all it's true you've rapped me twice now" she said backing away from him, "yes that's true it's not a dream but a living breathing nightmare and it's not twice it's going to be three times now" he said smiling at her which caught her off guard and she bumped into one of the desks and fell to the floor lying on her next thing she knew she was straddling her hips so she couldn't fight back and her mouth was gagged and her wrists were tied to one of the desk posts to keep her still and silent. Luke then slid her pants and panties off, as he then stood up and prepared to enter her again. Her grabbed her thigh and thrust his way into her harder than ever before, making her scream through the gag. He went faster into her, as he thrust his way in and out of her, over and over. He gripped her butt, making the girl scream louder into the gag, tears welling up in her eyes, as she was being rapped once again. Luke moaned and replied, "You have to admit, you are enjoying this after awhile." Elena feared he was right, but didn't believe he was. True, it felt better each time they did it, but she didn't want any of this. Being rapped by some elf looking creep was never something she wanted in life, but here she was, her lunch break nearly over, being drilled like crazy by force. Luke then lifted her back end off the ground, wrapped her legs around his waist and went deeper into her, moaning as he did so. Elena moaned and screamed through the gag more and more, as Luke did her harder. For her, it was like she couldn't escape this guy. For once she would like to beat him to the punch and kick his ass, but couldn't. This guy was strong, maybe stronger than she was; she couldn't even fight back before he ties her up and gags her, raping the every soul out of her. "I love this about you, Elena; you let me do whatever I want with you. It makes me happy to know someone like you cares so much." Luke said, drilling her harder and harder. Elena moaned through the gag, more out of unwanted pleasure than pain, anger or protest. She hated this, but he was giving into him. He was right, she was afraid; she really was starting to enjoy this, but not willingly.

"From now on, you shall be my pet, as such; you will obey my every word. No protest, no struggle, just give yourself up to me, and I will make your life better, filled with love and what we're doing now, but you will have more of a choice than what we're doing now. You'll learn to love it." Luke replied, and then at last came into her like a jackhammer, shooting his sperm into her womanhood. He then released her from his grip and got out of her, leaving her to be alone and to get dressed.

What was she going to do now I mean she had now told her. She was he's pet and that she would have to do what he said if she wanted her life to get better. But that's not what she wanted she wanted her old life back the one where she didn't get rapped three times in a week. She thought about this as she got dressed and walked out of the class room before anyone saw her she wanted to get away from him but he seemed to follow her like a dark shadow and it clung to her she couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard she wanted to she knew he would find her if she hid. Or then again may not so she decided she was going to hid for a few days to get him to stop rapping her and so she could have a chance to collect her self. So instead of going to her next class she walked out of the school and home to pack for her few days away.

But what she didn't know was that she was being watched and followed by Luke he thought he might as well do it a fourth time but this at her house on a nice sofa bed it would be more fun. Elena walked quickly to her house she lived by herself as Luke knew so he knew he could do what ever he wanted and no one would walk in on them. Once Elena got to her house she unlocked the door and walked in she dumped her stuff by the door and walked to her room which was down the corridor as she lived on her own she only had a flat. She got to her room and walked straight to her wardrobe but not before shutting the bedroom door, her room was blue and white and she had a nice double bed in the middle of the room with deep blue covers. Luke was watching her walk around her room gathering things and putting them into a bag on the bed he knew what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

As soon as she went into the bathroom and shut the door Luke jumped on the window seal and open the window and slid into her room and hide behide the door so she wouldn't see him until it was too late. Elena walked back out of the bathroom not knowing Luke was standing right behide her, "are we planning a nice trip here Elena" he said to catch her off guard and it worked because Elena jumped and spun round to face him leaning against the wall looking at her with lots of lust in his eyes. "Get out of my room you pervert I never want to see your face again" she said gaining a voice which she loved cause she never been able to talk back to him before. " No I came here for something and I plane of getting as I'm sure you remember what I told you earlier at the school" he said walking towards her making her back away right onto the bed.

Luke stood in front of her in between her legs so she couldn't get back up again to make an attempted to get away. "Well your not getting it again and I'm not a toy or a pet that you can just fuck so get out of my life" she said going to kick him out of the way but he slammed hid body onto hers making in impossible for her to move. Luke then tied her arms to the bed posts with rope to prevent her from hitting him. He lifted her shirt up, took off her bra, not even bothering gagging her this time, and began to suck on her nipples, making her scream in protest and pleasure. Elena shouted at him to stop, but no one else was nearby to help her so Luke continued. He then stopped and took off his shirt, showing off his impressive six pack, as Elena marvelled at it, but soon looked away blushing. "You like what you see, Elena?" Luke asked with a sexy smirk, leaning closer to her face. "Fuck off." Elena replied. "Now that's not nice to say. How do you think that makes me feel?" Luke replied in return. "HOW DO YOU THINK YOU RAPING ME MAKES ME FEEL!?" Elena shouted, but Luke ignored. As Luke began to take off her pants, Elena kicked her legs around trying to hit his face, but he was successful, grabbed her left foot and began licking it, making her moan louder. As he did this, he played with her womanhood through her panties, making Elena squeeze her legs together to make him stop, but this only make him more excited. After a few minute, he finally stopped and replied to her, "One of these days you will have sex with me willingly without being tied up." With that being said, he took off his pants and slid his long, erected manhood into her, sliding the panties over a little without taking them off, going harder and harder into her. He then brought one of Elena's legs over his shoulder and went into her deeper and harder at an angle, making her scream more and more. She begged him to stop, but he only went harder. She yelled for help to the outside world, but Luke silenced her by locking their lips together in a kiss, making out with her. Elena tried to back away at first, but soon found herself giving into him, relaxing on his punishment; almost enjoying it and she hated it. He was making her feel so good, but she hated him.

He pulled away after a few minutes licking his lips loving the way she tasted but then he realised he wanted a better taste and pulled out oh her for a few minutes to get a real taste of her.

"You taste so good from that end now I want at taste of the other end" he said plunging his tongue into her womanhood making her scream and try to crawl away put her muscles clamped around his tongue she could feel her climax coming she could fell it. And then seconds she did in his mouth and he licked it all up loving the way she tasted.

"You sick pervert get away from me now!" Elena screamed and this time she managed to kick him in the face. Luke stumbled backwards a few steps before he pounced on her straddling her hips, and taking a nipple into his mouth and grabbing the other one roughly making her scream in pain.

"This is your punishment for kicking me Elena so you've only got your self to blame for this" he said shoving two fingers into her entrance.

Elena screamed again but this time he shoved his lips over her mouth and then shoved his tongue into her mouth making her gag. He kept fingering her womanhood making her climax again for the second time in five minutes, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them dry. "Y'know you haven't begun to gag yet Elena" he said prying her mouth open and shoved his length into her making her gag even more. "Now Suck on it" he said Elena shock her head, "have it your way" he said and then he rocked back and fourth in her mouth all the way to the back of her throat making her what to throw up. He went harder and harder into her mouth until her came into her mouth, he removed his length them slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Drink it now" he commanded her and because his hand was over her mouth she couldn't do anything else but drink it and it tasted foul like her was. "So how do I taste?" he asked "like a rapist" she said struggling under him.

"Ok now you've asked for it" he said with a wicked grin crawling across his face.


	3. Giving In

Luke then returned to her womanhood and entered it again, going harder and harder, making her pay for saying that. Elena could feel his long manhood going all the way into her with every thrust, making her scream more and more. He groped her breasts so hard; his fingernails dug into her skin, making her bleed a little bit, adding to the screaming. "You will love me." Luke replied in her face with an evil grin on his face, as he went faster into her. Elena then came again, as Luke stopped only to lick it all up, and then continued. He stood up, holding her lower in the air, going faster downward into her. Tears formed in her eyes, as the elf finally came into her. He dropped her on the bed, got dressed and left the room, leaving Elena tied to the bed. He then returned the room again with a sandwich in his hand, eating it, as she watched. "Untie me, you bastard!!" Elena shouted at him. "Not yet," said Luke, "not until you learn to behave."

With that being said, he continued on, saying if she won't give him sex willingly than he will teach her too. Until then, no food, no water, he will not untie her and if she says no to sex, he will beat her. In other words, he will force her to have sex with him, making her crave it. After that, he left again and watched TV until he felt like doing it with Elena again. She tried to free herself, but his knots were too strong for her weaken arms. Later that night, Luke returned to her room, took off his clothes and said it was time. when he tried to crawl over her, Elena kicked him off only to receive of smack to the face, making her cry a bit. "What did I tell you earlier!!? I told you I would beat you if you said no to me! You think I like doing that to you!?" shouted Luke, making her tear up more.

Luke then kissed where he hit her gently in an act of forgiveness, showing her he can be nice. He then entered her more softly then before, making out with her, as Elena gave in. Luke enjoyed exploring her mouth, as Elena tried to control tried to control her moans of pleasure but this time there was no pain anywhere on her body or even in which showed her he can have sex with a girl without hurting them but he was still kind of forcing her to have sex with him. Luke contuied to make out with her while pumping in and out of her slowly at first then he started to go faster to bring her to her climax, as Luke was reaching his she began to enjoy her self a little bit but she still wasn't sure about this i mean she has also wanted a boyfriend and Luke wasn't that bad plus they've had sex over 10 times in one week. So maybe giving into him wouldn't be so bad but as long as he gave her the choice weather to have sex or not cause she wasn't going to give into him if he was just going to force her every time. A few minutes later she came which made Luke come as well, "Oh man i think that was better than the last time" he said smiling down at Elena who was catching her breath. "I have to say that was better than the last ones cause you weren't going as hard as last time, if i tell you that I will let you have sex with me without me screaming or anything like that would you ask me first before you do anything?" she asked looking at his face as she spoke to him. "Wow I never expected that but yes i would I'm not some kind of monster y'know I know I may come off that way raping you a number of times and I'm sorry about that but I just can't get enough of you and yes i would if that's your answer cause i do love you Elena and I'm not lying i hate treating you like this it would be nice not to have to but maybe every once in a while cause i do find this fun" he said smiling down at her. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but ok and i think I'm slowly starting to fall for you so you never know I might fall in love with you" she said. Then Luke smashed his mouth onto hers and then slid his fingers into her slowly and lovingly...

Luke then untied her hands, as she gave into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. At one moment, she wanted to choke him to death, but no she just wanted the pleasure. He then began to poke a little harder, making her groan and moan in pleasure. Luke then moved on to her neck, planting kisses all over it, as Elena tilted her head and allowed him. Then down he moved to her right breast, grabbing it and sucked on the nipple, as he continued to poke her ever so gently, making her moan in enjoyment. Elena then did something unexpected: she pushed him off onto his back, grabbed his manhood and began to suck it willingly, repaying him for making her feel so good. "That…that feels so good, Elena…" Luke replied. "I know…" Elena said and continued. She then stopped and placed herself over his thing, slowly sliding it into her, as she moaned. Luke took the cue and went upwards into her, as Elena went downwards, as the two moaned in pleasure and joy. Elena bent down and kissed Luke on the lips, as he gave in, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other in a loving embrace. Luke rolled them over onto their sides and did her that way, making her scream into his mouth. Luke enjoyed that.

Elena also liked it, it was better than any other time they have had sex she was moaning in pleasure she could feel her self clamping around him and seconds later she came which made Luke come as well a few seconds after. They lay on the bed trying to regain their breathe "ok now that was the best one there was no struggling involved in that one" he said smiling as he kissed her on the lips before getting dressed as did Elena. "Yeah it was the best sex I've ever had" she said smiling at him as she finished getting dressed, then he pinned her to the wall and kissed her on the mouth. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked, "yeah sure thing come over when ever you like and you never know you might get a surprise when you walk in the front door" she said while she ran out of the room to grab the spear key she had and she gave it to Luke. "Here uses this cause I may or may not be busy when you come over so let your self in" she said giving him a sexy smile as she walked out of the room. "You know if you keep that up I'm going to have to fuck you again right now" he called as he followed her out of the room to the living room, "you want to bet" she said biting her lip which just made her look even sexier. "Elena" he said in a threatening tone of voice, "what I'm not doing anything" she said giving him a wink and a smile and by that time Luke had, had enough plus his erection was quite hard by now. "Right Elena you've asked for it now I'm going to fuck you so hard you will be screaming my names for days" he said walking towards her but she quickly ran to hide behind the sofa so there was something in between them. "You want me come and get me" she said playing hard to get which was Luke's favourite game when it came to having sex.

Luke then began to chase Elena around the couch, as they laughed and went around in circles. Luke caught her off guard by jumping over the couch and landing on top of her, having them land on the couch, Luke making out with her. Elena kissed back, feeling his manhood rubbing against her bare, naked womanhood, begging for entrance. Luke then looked into her eyes lovingly, as Elena looked back with lust and love.

"Wow, I am so glad you gave into me." Luke replied, "I love you so much right now."

With that, he lifted her legs up and thrust himself into her rougher than ever before, making the new mew scream and moaned with lust. With each thrust, Luke made her entire body bobbed back and forth, back and forth, especially her breasts which excited Luke even more. The elf then took her off the couch and against the wall, facing away from Elena, going harder and harder into her, as she begged him to. Soon enough, she came, but Luke continue, going faster by now. His manhood travelled deeper and deeper into Elena, making her scream and shout at the elf, making her want more. Luke kissed the back of her neck, making the girl squirm at the tough, moaning louder. At long last, he came into her, pounding into her harder than ever before. But he didn't stop there; he then threw the girl to the floor, got on top of her and thrust his thing into her mouth, as Elena gladly sucked on it. The new couple continued all night until they fell asleep. This caused Elena to wake up late, realizing she was late for school. Without waking Luke, she quickly got dressed and ran to school as fast as she could, barely making it. By third period, Algebra, Elena was already day dreaming about her pointy eared hunk, but kept her composure so no one would notice. The teacher called her in front of the class to write a very confusing math problem on the broad. Elena grabbed a piece of chalk and began to work the problem only to feel something buzzing in her underwear. This feeling in her panties kept getting bigger and bigger, making her feel wet down there. From the corner of her eye, she could see Luke out the third story window with a remote in his hand. Elena now knew that Luke placed a vibrator in her panties just to do this. The feeling became overwhelming, but Elena kept going despite of this and finished the problem, but then ran out of the room. There, she found Luke waiting for her. How he got their so fast, she never found out.


	4. Taking Revenge

_There, she found Luke waiting for her. How he got their so fast, she never found out. _

Luke grabs her wrist and pulls her into an empty class room which he found on his way in, he shut and locked the door and then turned back to face her, she was leaning against the teachers desk looking very sexy in a short black skirt and a low cut top showing off her breasts nicely. He walked over to her and slid his hands up her legs to her womanhood which was dripping wet even through she was pissed off with him for what he did to her in the middle of a lesson with 25 other students in the class. She was about to tell him that when he slammed his lips over hers to silence her and then he slid two fingers into her and started pumping in and out getting faster and faster with each pump. Elena started to thrust her hips in time with him until she climaxed all over his fingers he licked them off then sliding her panties over a little bit and slammed his manhood into her going harder than ever making her scream but he cut her off by slamming his lips back over hers. His hands wonder up her body now to her breasts and he started needed them between his hands adding to her moans and screams he keep pounding into her for another second or two and then she came again. This time he didn't even wait for her to come out of it and just slammed it back in even harder he slid his left hand down her body until he found her clit and he started to pinch it making her scream even more but of course he was still snoging her like no ones business.

Luke lifted her shirt up a little ways, just enough to expose her sexy bra, which he began sucking her nipples through, making the bra transparent the wetter it got. Elena moaned even louder, as her elf seduced and pleasured her more and more. He continued to pound his way into her like crazy, as Elena moaned louder. Luke finally flipped her over onto her belly over the desk, going harder and harder into her, as Elena yelped one thrust after the other. Her new boyfriend was making her feel good, and she loved it. Luke took off her bra at last and continued to knead her breasts in his hands hard, adding to Elena's pleasure.

Luke then rolled her over onto her side, lifting her left leg over his right shoulder, going harder and deeper into the girl, gripping one of her breasts super hard, as he continued to pleasure her. At long last, he came inside her, making her scream with pleasure as she came for a third time. Through all of this, Elena forgot why she was mad at him before. Luke gave her a change of panties, helped her get dressed and left her to return to class…after 15 minutes.

The teacher asked where she has been, and Elena replied, "I was feeling a bit ill so I went to bathroom real quick."

The teacher bought the story and Elena went on with her day with thoughts of what she just did with Luke on her mind.

Later that night, Luke was on his way to Elena's house for some more "loving" from his new girlfriend. Man, just the thought of that girl made Luke feel warm inside with lust and love. He walked up to the door and knocked on it, surprised to find a very pleasant surprise when Elena opened the door.

He was shocked when the door open and Elena stood there in nothing but a black and red corset and knee high white boots just the sight of her wearing that man him harder than he'd ever been before. "Errrr..... Wow you look extremely hot and sexy it that" he stumbled over his words as he took in this goddess that stood in front of me wearing a sexy smile on her face. "Thanks babe now are you going to stand there all day with your mouth open or are you going to get in here and fuck me?" she asked walking away from the door showing off her sexy arse. "Fuck you oh hell yes" he said walking into the room and shutting the door he walked all the way into Elena's bed room and found her laying on the bed ready and waiting for him. As soon as he was straddling her hips she flipped them over so she was on top and handcuffed him wrists above him to the bed post making it impossible for him to get loss. "Elena what are you doing let me out of these things" he said struggling against the chains, "nope cause I'm going to make you wait for me think of this as revenge for you rapping me so many times" she said with a sexy evil grin on her face. "Oh come on baby don't do this to me I need to fuck you right now" he begged but she wouldn't give in, instead she got up put on some music and started to dance in front of him making him harder and harder every time she moved. Elena just smirk and the lump in his pants as she continued dancing getting her revenge on him slowly.

Luke struggled against the handcuffs, but couldn't get free of them. He was forced to watch Elena seducing him from afar. Elena finally crawled onto the bed, undid his pants and grabbed his long thing in her hands, rubbing it with her gentle fingers, making Luke moan at the touch. She then licked the under-side of his manhood, making him moan even louder than before. She was really going through with her revenge scheme for sure, as she continued to make Luke suffer.

"Oh, and you want me so badly, don't you Luke?" Elena asked with a sexier smirk on her face, as she rubbed and licked his thing continuously.

Luke's manhood continue to grow in size, as Elena rubbed it harder and harder. She then took his manhood between her legs, rubbing against her own vagina, going up and down on it. This made Luke go crazy, as he moaned and groaned louder and louder. This girl was defiantly evil, and he liked it!

Elena moaned a little, as she pressed down harder on him until he finally came all over the bed and one another. Elena then proceeded to lick it all up sexually, as Luke moaned and whimpered.

Elena then proceeded to lick it all up sexually, as Luke moaned and whimpered. Oh man when he gets of these cuffs she is going to get the hardest shag of her life. As he watched Elena lick all the cum up he got hard again just by watching her, "come on Elena the torture is over let me out of these things" he said struggling against them really wanting to get free. "Nope I'm going to enjoy this for a few hours" she said crawling away from him and walked out of the room, "Elena......" whimmped Luke as he really wanted to fuck her hard. As soon as she was out of the room he tried to get free and by some miracle he got free he smiled with delight, then Elena walked back into the room smiling has his erection got harder just at the sight of her. He smiled to him self cause as soon as she got on this bed he was going to take her hard and fast, and she did she crawled back onto the bed and within seconds she was pinned to the bed with Luke on top. "H.....How did you get free?" she asked in shocked, "inhuman strength dose come in handy every once in a while, now it's my turn to get revenge on you cause I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" he said wickedly. "Oh this I've got to see" she said smiling "good cause your going to" he said as he slammed his large erection into her womanhood, she screamed at the contact, then he started to thrust himself into her hard and fast. Elena kept screaming as he did her harder than he had ever, he then moved his hand round to her arse and forced two fingers into her adding to her screams as he continued to fuck her. Then he used his other hand to wonder down her body to the front of her womanhood and found her clit and started rubbing it hard and fast her screams becoming even louder.

"W....What are you doing to me?" Elena panted becoming short of breath as he pleasured her, "getting my revenge on you for torturing me for far to long" he said as he continued fingering her arse, pitching her clit and thrusting his erection into her she was going to have a earth shattering organism by the end off this. Luke thrust his finger into even harder and she came, he pinched and rubbed her clit harder and she came even more then he thrust into her one more time and she came with a scream of pleasure. "OMG that was amazing but never do that to be again" she said as she tried to get up but her body was so tried she couldn't move, "see I told I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk" he said with a smile on his face as he took himself out of her and fell onto the bed beside her. "Yeah thanks Luke" she said before falling asleep "your welcome babe I'll see you in the morning and get ready for round 2" he whisper as he kissed her on the lips before falling asleep beside her


	5. Almost Caught

Elena was at the café after hours, cleaning up the dining area after everyone else had either left or turned in for the night. She was wiping the tables spotless, as a sudden thunderstorm hit, lighting crashing outside. This, however, did not stop Elena from going home. And so, after finishing her work for the night, she put the cleaning supplies away and headed to the dressing room to put her black uniform away and change back into her normal clothes. That, however, was not the case in this instance; for as she had her back turned to take off the uniform, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and groped her breasts through the uniform. Elena turned her head to find Luke standing there, arms wrapped around her body tightly.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" Elena asked, unable to stop blushing from his touch. "I missed you, so I thought I come and say hello, darling." Luke grinned. "Liar, you just want to do it." Elena replied, breathing getting heavier. "You are right, but why not? You look so beautiful in that uniform." Luke replied, slowly sliding one hand under the skirt and began fingering her womanhood through the underwear, making Elena's eyes wide, as she soon closed them and began to moan.

She then found herself grabbing onto the wall, her rear-end to Luke, as he poked her hard and rough. She moaned his name, begging him to stop, but he did not heed her words and soon slid her panties down to her ankles. He then went onto his knees and began to suck on her already wet womanhood, making the girl moan louder than before. "Luke…L-Luke! Luke! Oh…ah, Luke!" she was able to moan louder and louder, as the elf sucked on her, drinking her juices.

Finally, after several minutes, Elena came into Luke's mouth, as he swallowed it all up. When he got back onto his feet, Luke barely gave Elena any time to rest before entering his erected dick into her, making her scream out his name in pleasure. The elf soon picked up speed, going faster and faster into her. He then grabbed her breasts, exposing them into the air after undoing the shirt part of Elena's uniform, as he continued to thrust in and out. She begged him to do her harder, and he obeyed to the letter, as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and continued to thrust his way into her from there.

The moans and shouts spread throughout halls outside the dressing, unheard to anyone for one, no one was around and two, the thunderstorm. Luke pounded into the girl upwards, going faster and harder into her with his thrust until neither one could hold it any longer. Right when a crash of lighting and thunder burst through the night sky, they came together, cum all over the other. Elena dropped to her knees in exhaustion, but Luke was not done with her just yet. He presented his manhood, still erected, to her and ordered, "Clean it my love." With that being said, Elena grabbed the slimy manhood with her gentle hands and began to suck on it.

_"Clean it my love." With that being said, Elena grabbed the slimy manhood with his gentle hands and began to suck on it. _

She sucked on it harder and harder and within a few minutes Luke came again into her mouth, she gulped it down and licked her lips which just made Luke hard again so he pulled her to her feet and attacked her mouth with his deepening the kiss by using his tongue. His hands travelled down her body to the bottom of her uniform and pulled it over her head so it didn't rip later on. Now Elena was just in her underwear which was black lace with matching panties but of course Luke had already got rid of them earlier, Elena thought this was a bit unfair so she got hold of his top and pulled it off then doing the same to his jeans leaving him in just his underwear.

That's when Luke started to massager her breasts through her bra, Elena moaned in pleasure at what he was doing then he removed it making her naked then he began to suck on them while his hands moved lower down her body to her womanhood he began to poke her again her moans got louder the harder he poked her then he had enough and shoved three fingers into her dripping core make her scream with delight as he pumped his finger in and out harder and harder each time until she came but he didn't give he anytime to recover as he shoved his fingers back in. While one hand was fingering her womanhood the other was playing around her arse again, he shoved a finger into her arse causing her scream even louder above the storm. He pumped it in and out a few times before he removed it and turned her around so her back was too his chest, he shoved his manhood into her arse hole causing Elena to scream in pain as he broke her from behind. He began to fuck her arse while still fingering her womanhood this was driving Elena crazy with pleasure and pain mixed into one. She had a least 10 organism while he fucked her then he changed it around again and fucked her womanhood and finger her arse they were just coming out of their highs when they heard foot steps coming down the corridor "Oh shit it's Ryou he must have hear us quick hide before he finds us" Elena whisper in a rush as they got their clothes and ran into a dark corner to hide from him.

Ryou opened the door to find a fully dressed Elena smiling at him, still in her uniform. He asked, "I thought I heard screaming in here, so I thought I come and see what's going on?" Elena giggled and replied back, "Oh, you! It must have been this thunder storm! I was just about to get ready to go home, putting my uniform up for the night…alone!" Ryou raised an eyebrow before leaving. Elena sighed in relieve, but just then, Luke came from behind, hugging her excitedly. "That was a close one…now, where were we?" the elf asked seductively, kissing her neck slightly.

"I was about to go home." Elena replied. Luke pouted, "Aw, but I was just getting warmed up, and something tells me…so were you." Elena moaned at the touch of his lips against her neck, "Yes…I was, but tell you what, Baby, wait for me at the house and I'll give you an extra special treat." With that being said, the two agreed with yet another make out session, as Luke soon turned it into one last round of foreplay before going home. The elf forced Elena to the ground, onto her back, as he slid her panties down to her ankles again, undoing his pants and entering her once again. This time, however, he was doing her extra hard, making Elena clamp her mouth shut with her hand so that no one could hear them. After 15 more minutes, the couple came as one, ending it with a huge make out session.

Luke then broke apart and asked, "Can you bring the uniform home?" Elena smiled back and replied, placing her finger on his nose, "I have a better idea." "Oh, I love you." Luke replied, making out with her again then moving to her neck. Elena moaned and soon replied, "I love you too, Luke-kun!" But soon after, the two separated and went their own ways home, with Elena getting there first.


	6. Gaining the Upper Hand

_"Can you bring the uniform home?" Elena smiled back and replied, placing her finger on his nose, "I have a better idea." "Oh, I love you." Luke replied, making out with her again then moving to her neck. Elena moaned and soon replied, "I love you too, Luke-kun!" But soon after, the two separated and went their own ways home, with Elena getting there first. _

She smiles with delight when she found Luck was not their. She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out her slutist outfit which she has never warn before one of her friends gave it to her for her birthday. And now she has a chance to use it, it was black leather bra and minnie shorts it even came with some toys. She put on a black leather chokers with a piece of chain hanging off it, black thigh high stockings and black heels. She also had a black whip which hooked onto a lop on her shorts. Man Luke was going to have a hard on as soon as he walked into the house, as soon as she was ready she went and leant against the wall by the door ready for when Luke showed up. But Luke had plans of his own he was already in the house he'd watched her get dressed into that outfit and he did have a hard on right then. He snuck up behind her and stood there for a few seconds not doing anything then he slipped an arm around her waist and clammed his other hand over her mouth causing Elena to try and wriggly free. "Calm down babe it's just me, y'know this reminds me of the first time we meet in the park man what a lot of fun that was" he whispered seductively into her ear causing her to moan. He thrust the handle of her whip into her arse causing her to moan even louder through his hand, "oh and by the way you look very hot in that outfit so I think this time I'm going to leave you in your clothes cause I like them" he whisper licking her throat before grasping the chain on her chocker to spin her round to face him. His face was lite by an evil looking smiling what was he planning to do with her now.

Luke then dragged Elena by the chain to her bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed. As he did so, he continued to thrust the handle of the whip into her ass, making her moan in both agony and pleasure. The elf boy took off his clothes and forced Elena to suck on his rock-hard dick, pulling on her chain, making her head bob back and forth, up and down his manhood. Elena was more than happy to do this, as she swirled her tongue around the large manhood, moaning around it, sending vibrations down his thing and up his spine, giving him pleasure. As Elena sucked on his erected manhood, Luke slammed the whip into her butthole, going harder and harder into her. Elena lifted her mouth away from his thing for a moment and said,

"Luke…you're…you're going so hard into me!" feeling a little uncomfortable. However, Luke only wanted her to give him more pleasure. He then pulled on the chain and thrust his thing into her mouth again, as her eyes went wide. He let go of the whip and chain, leaving the whip sticking out of her butt, grabbed her head with both hands and thrust in and out of her mouth like he would with her vagina. Elena moaned louder and louder, at first in protest, but soon she gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist, deep-throating him.

"That's it! Give me more pleasure Elena! Harder!" Luke shouted, demanding that she sucked harder on his dick.

At long last, Luke the elf came in her mouth, shooting the largest load of sperm into her ever, as Elena's eyes went wide again. She gagged a little…OK, a lot, as Luke let go of her and she fell onto the bed.

"I'll be right back, my love." Luke replied, and then left Elena alone in the room, breathing heavily. Elena took the whip out of her butt and lay down on her side, waiting in a sexy pose for Luke to return. A few minutes passed and he finally came back with a bowl of strawberries and blueberries.

"I had some time on the way home, so I thought I bring home a snack." Luke said before lying down beside Elena and rested the bowl between them on the bed. He took a blueberry and pressed it against her lips, going in a circle. She moaned at the feeling of the fruit against her lips before Luke popped into his own mouth. Elena pouted for a moment, but Luke only smiled, grabbed another blueberry and placed it into her mouth, making her happy. He then circled a large strawberry on her lips and placed it in her mouth, as she wrapped her lips around the piece of fruit. Luke then leaned in and kissed her, biting half of the fruit, and making out with his mew lover. The taste of strawberry filled their mouths, as they made out. Luke then placed a blueberry in her bellybutton and ate it, sliding his tongue into it. Elena pressed a strawberry against his lips and placed it into his mouth. Luke smiled a devilish smile and rubbed her womanhood with a strawberry, going harder and harder into her through the fabric, making her wetter than before.

He ate the strawberry and replied, "MMM, you make anything taste good." With that said he placed the bowl of fruit of the desk beside the bed, positioned himself at her womanhood, moved the fabric over and entered her as hard as he could, making Elena scream at the top of her lungs. It wasn't long before Luke began to move his hips, pressing the mew against the headrest, making her entire body go up and down he then stood on the bed, bringing her lower up in the air so that only her feet touched the sheets, going harder and harder into her. Elena moaned louder and louder, as Luke continued like a madman, brutally pumping into her harder than he ever did. Her breasts went up and down under the shirt, as Luke continued. The elf then flipped her over onto her hands and knees, grabbed the whip and began spanking her while fucking her, demanding she grind against him. She obeyed and began to move against him, adding to the already tremendous pleasure. Luke's whipping made her feel pain and even more pleasure, as the elf continued to go harder into her sore womanhood. Her butt turned red from the spanking, as Elena moaned louder, hanging on for dear life. Luke then stopped the spanking and thrust the handle of the whip back into her butt, causing her front end to collapse from sheer pleasure, as she screamed into a pillow.

She then lifted her head up and shouted, "LUKE! You're doing me so hard! Please more give me more, Luke!"

With that, she finally came, and then she came yet again, and again. It was like she couldn't stop coming; every 5 seconds from then on, she came, her juices bursting out of her, as Luke continued. And then, at long last, Luke came inside her, both of them screaming as loud as they could. For another 5 round, thing got even more intense until the couple retired for the night.

In the morning, the alarm went off for the third time, as Elena awoke from her sleep and realized she was late for school. At first, she was about ready to run out the room and go, but Luke grabbed her from behind and made out with her, begging her to stay. Elena moaned and replied, "Luke, I have to go now, OK?" "OK, but you have to make me a deal." Luke whined. "Fine, but make it fast, I got to go." Elena replied. "First, I want you to wear your school uniform." Luke said. "But I hate that thing!" Elena whined. "Or you could just stay here and have more sex with me." Luke replied. Elena sighed, gave in to the elf's demand and he continued, "Second, the first place we meet today, you have to let me fuck you." "Fine, whatever, I got to go." Elena agreed, not knowing what she was REALLY agreeing to.

She put on that school uniform on and ran out, going as fast as she can to reach the train in time. She was barely able to catch the train, rushing inside as her mini skirt blew in the wind. The train was super crowded and so she was forced to stand in front of window. She stared out of the window, as it began to move, going faster and faster with each second. But then she began to feel something…or someone, poking her womanhood from under the mini skirt. She then saw the reflection of a man in a trench coat behind, his face shadowed out and his hand rubbing her through her panties.

She was ready to turn around and slap the guy before he replied, "Hello, my love." It turned out to be no other than Luke himself in disguise. He followed her here just so he can do this to her. Through her heavy breathing, because Luke wasn't letting up on the poking, she asked, "L-Luke, what are…you doing!"

"You agreed to have sex with me at the first place we meet up if I let you go, and now here we are, and now it's time to fuck!" Luke replied. "We're on a crowded train! Someone will see us!" Elena replied. "Not as long you stay silent." Luke replied in a seductive tone.

Luke then pulled her panties down and began to dig his fingers into her, as everyone else on the train wasn't paying any attention. The juices ran down Elena's legs, as Luke drove his fingers into her deeper and deeper, kissing her neck hard and rough, causing Elena to lean against the window. Luke then undid her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts to the chill yet somehow warm air, her nipples pointing upward and grew hard. Luke groped her bare breasts, as he made out with her, Elena finding it hard to resist him. After a few minutes, Luke leaned Elena so that her butt was pointing towards him, got his fully erected manhood out into the air and as hard as he could, rammed himself into her wet pussy. Her breathes got shaky, as Luke began to thrust in and out of her, going faster and harder. Elena had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep her moans from being heard by the other passengers, as Luke went harder into her, her breasts pressed up against the train window. Elena soon found herself unable to say a word, as she was drowned with pleasure.

She had to admit, the sense of danger while having sex with Luke in public was so exhilarating. Luke gripped her butt, as he continued to drive himself into her, making Elena not only come over and over again, but also miss her stop. He then lift her up off her feet, now going upwards into her now, going harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder and harder and harder and harder…until he shot his sperm into her womanhood.

Elena was allowed back onto her feet, as she tried to catch her breath, her legs covered in sperm and her own juices. Luke put his thing back into his pants, hugged her from behind and said, "Meet me by the school's pool today at noon…and wear a swimsuit." Will she meet him at the pool at noon?


	7. Surprises

_Elena was allowed back onto her feet, as she tried to catch her breath, herlegs covered in sperm and her own juices. Luke put his thing back into his pants, hugged her from behind and said, "Meetme by the school's pool today at noon…and wear a swimsuit." Will she meet him at the pool at noon? _Elena was so pissed off at what Luke her so called boyfriend had just done to her in public she was so going to get him back for what he had just done to her. He even made her miss her stop and now she had to find her way back to school and she managed to get back to school in time for her second class which was at about 10am. Her friends asked where she had been and she lied and said she was at the doctors, and they brought it thankfully but she was still fuelling about what Luke had done to her how was she going to get her own back on himfor what he did.

She really wanted to him to pay for what he did, all morning she tried to think of a way to get him back but every time she thought of something good she knew it would end up getting turned around and he would end up having his way with her which got her back to thinking why dose he want her to meet him at the school's swimming pool at noon for that was odd and she was debating in whether or not she should go but in the end she knew she would end up going either willingly or not. Anyway it was about 11:30 in the morning and it was time for break Elena and her friends were outside eating their lunch, Elena had a free period next which was when she was meeting Luke at the pool in her swim suit.

She tried to remember which suit she had with her then she remember she had he blood red two piece with her today oh wasn't Luke going to love that maybe she could tease him for a bit to get her own back on him. She smirked at the metal image of her driving Luke up the wall when the bell went she said goodbye to her friends and went off to the pool to get changed and meet Luke. And boy was she in for a surprise when she got to the pool.

Elena got to the pool, Luke was nowhere to be seen, nor sensed. She looked around the pool and nearby fence, in her red bikini, for any sign of the elf, but he wasn't anywhere. This made Elena even more annoyed; here she was, about to get her chance to get back at the elf and he doesn't even show up! Elena's face turned a bright red, as she got angrier with every passing second. She was then about to storm off when a pair of hands came from behind, sold under her top and groped her breasts hard.

"Hello, my love." No other than Luke replied, as he squeezed her breasts. Once again, Luke got the upper hand on her. Elena, unable to keep her words straight from the pleasure she was getting from Luke, replied back, "Luke…w-where have you...you've been?" "Watching you; I just wanted to see what kind of swimsuit you were going to wear, and might I add, my love, excellent choice…" Luke said, as he then began to kiss her neck while sliding his right hand to her womanhood, adding to her pleasure.

The next thing Elena knew, she was forced against the fence, her top slid upwards to expose her breasts to the poolside air, and her rear-end pointing towards Luke. He then slid her bottom part of her bikini down to her ankles, got onto his knees and began to suck away at her womanhood. Elena moaned loudly, as she grasped onto the fence with his slender fingers. After about 5 minutes and Elena's legs were dripping with her juices, Luke returned to his feet and slammed himself into her after undoing his pants, digging into her harder than ever before. As Elena moaned loudly into the air, Luke replied, "Isn't this great, my love? Out in the open, no one around but us? This is my paradise, and I'm happy to share it with you."

Those words made Elena forget the whole morning, but she still planned on getting revenge. The elf boy gripped her butt harder, as she tighten up around his thick manhood. Luke then grabbed her breasts and dug himself into her deeper and harder. He then pressed her up against the fence, leaving marks, doing her harder as she finally came. Once again, Elena found herself coming over and over again and again, loving the feel of his manhood inside her. With his whole body pressed up against her, Luke came inside her, spreading his seed within her with all his might, making her scream as loud as she could.

After it was over, Luke gently got out of her, slid her bikini, both parts, back on and picked her up bridal style. "This is why I asked you to wear a swimsuit." Luke replied, walking to the edge of the pool and then threw her in.

At first, she was going to yell at him, but when she opened her eyes to see him, she found Luke seductively undressing himself, turning Elena on even more, as he showed his muscles. He then dove right in after her and for about another hour, Luke and Elena had a wonderful time, but not just sex, but also splashing each other, chasing each other around the pool. Elena would never admit it, but this was the most fun she ever had with her elf boy.

At the edge of the pool, Luke did her once again while they were still in the water, as Elena welcomed the pleasure. Her breasts pressed against the cement ground, as Luke did her as hard as he could. Once that round was over and they were out of the water, they made out and Luke drilled her on her back near the side of the pool, as she wrapped her arms around him.

But all the while, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Ami, one of Elena's school friends who never bought any of her stories to begin with. She hid behind the bushes, as she held up her cell phone and recorded them on the side of the pool, but also found herself unable to stop poking herself from under her mini skirt. In her mind, she wished that was her with the strange elf boy.

So, after school, Ami went over to Elena's house, knocked on the door to be welcomed in by Elena herself though she seemed to be expecting someone else, but wasn't wearing nay of her costumes. However, Elena allowed her friend in and they sat in the living room. "Ok, I'll get right to the point; I know what you're doing by the pool today." Ami replied with a stern face.

Elena, fake laughing, replied back, "I don't know what you're…" But before she could finish, Ami thrust her phone into Elena's face to show her what she recorded¸ and this made hr white as a ghost. "Look, Ami, I can explain…" Elena tried to explain only to be interrupted again. But then Ami said something even more shocking, "Relax, I won't tell anyone on one condition; I want in with you and your elf. Next time he shows up, allow me to fuck with you guys."

But before she could finish, Ami thrust her phone into Elena's face to show her what she recorded¸ and this made her white as a ghost. "Look, Ami, I can explain…" Elena tried to explain only to be interrupted again. But then Ami said something even more shocking, "Relax, I won't tell anyone on one condition; I want in with you and your elf. Next time he shows up, allow me to ** with you guys." "WHAT!" screamed Elena "oh calm down it's not like I'm asking for much please Elena when i saw you guys having sex in a public place it made me wish i was doing that so please Elena let me and I'll delete the video on my phone" said Ami in a pleading tone of voice which she knew Elena could not resist for long. Elena had to think about this well she did want to get her own back on Luke for what he had did to her earlier that day once she had a good think she decide she was going to let Ami join her and Luke but on the condition that she helped him get her own back on him. Ami agreed and they went on with their plan for when Luke came round later tonight, Elena had an evil smirk planted on her face as did Ami cause she was really happy Elena was allowing her to do this but she also felt really evilly for what they were planning on doing. They were going to tease Luke for a long time before they would let him even touch them just to make sure Elena got her own back on him. Once everything was ready they got into some sexy outfits and waited for Luke to show up and get their revenge. They heard a key go into the lock Elena told Ami to go into the bedroom and hid while Elena leant up against the wall waiting for her elf to come into the room. And once he was in the room he got the shock on his life when he saw what Elena was wearing he had a hard on the second he let his eyes on her, "why hello my little devil are you ready to be fucked like there is no tomorrow? he asked in a seductive tone as he walked towards her. "I am but are you?" she asked matching his tone as she walked into her bedroom putting her plan into action. As soon as Luke was in the bedroom Ami shut and locked the door while Elena shoved Luke onto the bed and chained his wrists to the bed head making sure he couldn't get out as she remember what happened the last time."Elena what the fuck are you doing and who's that?" he said pulling against the chains on his wrists, "I'm getting my own back on you for what you did to me on the train and this is Ami my friend who shall be joining us with the ** by the way but you can't touch us until we say so" said Elena smiling evilly at Luke.


	8. The Evil Side Of Elena

As Luke was chained to the bed, Elena, in a really sexy, really skimpy devil outfit complete with pitchfork, horns and a leather tail began to slide her hands up and down an evenly sexy Ami, who wore a tight angel outfit complete with wings and a halo. Elena began to groped Ami from behind, as Luke watched, his manhood getting tight in his pants. Ami moaned at the feel of her friend touching her breasts, as Elena soon went under the shirt, grabbing her bare breasts. Ami spun around in her arms and the two began to make out simply to torture Luke. Their tongues swirled around one another's in mid air, as Luke looked on, wanting a piece of the action.

Ami threw Elena onto a nearby chair, taking her shirt off afterwards, exposing her b-cup breasts and then straddled herself into her friends lap, making out with her again. Luke moaned loudly, as he watched in awe, unable to control himself…and unable to free himself from his bonds.

"S….Stop it, let me go! I want to fuck you both so bad!" Luke shouted. Elena and Ami stopped, as Elena slid her friend off her and slowly made her way to Luke, acting so cute and innocent. She lay on the bed, her hands under her chin, as she gave him another innocent gleam. "What's wrong, Luke? Do you want to do me and Ami that badly? Aww…" Elena replied in a cute voice, as she laid a hand on his covered manhood, squeezing it gently, making him squirm.

Ami came from behind Elena, groping her breasts and pulling her away from Luke, making him moaned in sorrow. Ami them squeezed her breasts and licked her earlobe, making Elena moan wildly. Luke struggled to get free so he can hammer those 2 at once, but yet again, he was unable. Elena, filed with the desire of revenge, pushed Ami to the floor, grabbed her behind, pointing it straight up into the air.

"Uh…Elena, what are you doing?" Ami asked slightly frightened. "What do you think? I'm making you warmed up before Luke has you…" Elena replied, grabbing her pitchfork and jabbed it into Ami's ass, claiming her hole, as she drilled and pumped it in and out of her, making Luke even more turned on.

Elena then used the other side to pleasure herself, making it go in and out of her, as she and Ami moaned loudly, Luke watched in fascination. The yelps and screams of the defenceless Ami filled the room, as Elena went harder into her. Luke couldn't help but move his legs around, trying to keep his thing under control in his pants. Elena's breathes became more husky and loud, as she continued until she finally came, falling onto her back, releasing Ami from the fierce pleasure. Elena then got up, picked Ami up and went over to Luke.

"What…what are you doing now?" Luke asked, getting scared. "Sharing the lollipop, Luke-kun…" Elena replied with an evil gleam in her eyes, as Ami too smiled. Elena unzipped his pants and began to lick his fully erected manhood, as Ami did the same, their tongues touching from time to time.

The girls moaned louder every time their tongues touched causing Luke's erection to get harder every second. This cause him to pull again his restraints to try and break them but he couldn't it seemed that Elena had thought this plan through after what happen last time she did this to him. Luke wanted so much to get out of his restraints and fuck both girls but mostly he wanted to get his revenge back on Elena for doing this to him yet again but this revenge plan was worse than that last one which means he would have to come up with something even better to get her back and to make her think twice before messing with him.

By now he was close to cumming but both girls pulled back seconds before he would and that just pissed him off even more she wasn't even letting him cum. Oh man when he gets out of this handcuffs she is going to get it but I'm going to save her for last and do her friend first while telling her she's going to get it twice as bad. Luke smirked in his head at this idea which was a good one now all he had to do was try and find a way out of them maybe he could convince Ami to unlock him that was a good idea but Elena had to go out of the room first.

Luke was pulled out of his thoughts by loud moaning he looked up and saw that Elena had two fingers in Ami's womanhood she was thrusting them in and out quite hard causing Ami to buck her hips into Elena's hand. Minutes later Ami came screaming out Elena's name which got Luke even harder he really couldn't bear watching two of the most sexiest women pleasure each other. Then it was Elena's turn Ami through her onto the chair next to the bed and stripped her of her clothes so now Elena sat naked facing Luke which he just couldn't stand seeing his girlfriend get pleasured and not being able to touch her it really was driving him insane.

Ami had Elena's pitchfork in her hands and a devils gleam in her eyes with a smirk on her face, she walked around the back on the chair do she stood behind Elena one hand went on her breasts while the other forced the pitchfork into Elena ass. This caused Elena to moan in pleasure Ami pumped the toy in and out a few times before leaving it in there, then Ami walked round the front and straddled Elena's lap and made out with her again while one of her hands pleasured her breasts the other wonder down her body to her womanhood and trusted two fingers into her.

Elena's moans got louder which caused Luke to pull at his restraints, "oh come on this is torture Elena please let me join in!" Luke shouted but the girls weren't listening as Ami was busy pleasuring Elena while Elena her self was enjoying it. Ami trusted her fingers deeper into Elena and she came hard with a scream of delight, then Ami went round the back of Elena again and gave the toy a few thrusts causing Elena to come again before she took the toy out of her and place it on the bed beside Luke who slight grinned. Then Elena left the room saying she was going to go get something this just left Luke and Ami alone in the bed room. "Ami please untie me and I will give you the best fuck in your life I swear" he begged and Ami agreed straight away and untied him from the bed.

Once he was untied he grabbed her and slammed himself into her womanhood causing her to scream until Luke silenced her with his lips. His hands needed her breasts adding to her pleasure and he pound her insides harder and harder every minute this really was the best fuck Ami had ever had. Minutes later she came harder that ever, before she had even come out of her high Luke turned her around and slammed him self into her ass she almost let out a scream before Luke placed his hand over her mouth so Elena didn't find out what she had done. He trusted himself in and out of her then he started to poke her womanhood gently at first then he started to go harder to match his thrusts and final Ami had the biggest organism she had ever had in her life and she enjoyed every minute.

Luke got out of her and rolled to lay next to her on the bed catching he breath not it was Elena's turn and he had a score to settle with her. "Ami will you help me get my revenge on Elena when she comes back?" he asked, Ami nodded unable to find her words to talk. What was Elena going to come back to and what were Luke and Ami planning on doing to her.


	9. Luke Striks Back

When Elena returned to the room, she discovered Luke was no longer chained to the bed and a sweat and sperm covered Ami lying on the bed. "Ami, what happened to Luke? Why isn't he chained up?" Elena asked her friend, sounding a little scared.

Just then, the door behind her shut by itself, right before Luke came grabbed her from behind and forced her to the edge of the bed, entering her hard and rough, making her scream. Ami already knew her role in this and went for it, scooting towards Elena's head, grabbed it and forced her to lick her pussy, as Luke banged her from behind, squeezing her breast. "Don't stop, Luke! Make her go faster, PLEASE!" Ami begged, and Luke obeyed, going faster into Elena and making her face thrust into Ami's vagina harder, making her feel good.

After a few minutes of this, Luke came right after Elena did for the third time, filling her up to the brim with his sperm. Ami also came all over Elena's face, as she dropped onto the bed, breathing like crazy. Luke wasn't done with Elena, however, as he picked her up and carried her out of the bed room. Ami would have done something to stop him, but she was so tired and weak, all she could do was lie there on the bed, as her friend was carried away.

Luke carried Elena to the living room where he threw her onto the couch, pointed her butt to him and entered her again in the ass. This time, however, his eyes weren't filled with lust and desire, they were filled with anger. He pounded her like never before, bruising her a little, as Elena moaned, tears developing in her eyes.

"So you think you can keep me from doing you, is that it! Just because we did it in a few weird places, it gives you the right to torture me by denying me sex, is that it!" Luke shouted, sounding angry with her. "I'm…I'm sorry…" Elena tried to say, barely getting it out. "Just because I raped you, you think you have the right to take vengeance on me!" Luke shouted again, torturing Elena by pounding her so roughly.

When she was about to come, he stopped, able to feel it coming, then entered her next hole, going extra slow, causing her to moan loudly. "Is this how it's going to be, Elena? We have a few good times and then you try to take your revenge on me? Is that how it's going to be?" Luke asked, sounding more calm, but even more menacing. "L-Luke…you're doing me so…so hard…AH!" Elena replied, barely able to say a word, as Luke picked up speed again.

Now he was going faster than ever into her, going inhuman speeds, as Elena tried to hang on for dear life. Luke then brought out a surprise, the same pitchfork from before. She didn't even notice he brought it with them when they left the bedroom. It was then Luke stuck it into her ass, making her scream louder than ever before. As he drilled her and swirled the end of the pitchfork on her butt, he said, "No more trick, got it! You're my mate now, and there will be no more trying to get back at me, got it!"

"Yes…yes Luke…no more…PLEASE!" Elena begged. It was then he slowed down, making her able to get comfortable to him. She was also allowed to orgasm, the biggest one she ever had, but Luke had a ways to go. Finally, however, a few minutes passed and Luke came inside her again, bursting his seed into her like a high powered cannon. The elf got out of her, leaving her exhausted on the edge of the couch breathing heavily. Luke looked down at her, his eyes shadowed over.

"Your torture isn't finished yet." Luke said, as Elena looked up at him in confusion. Ami was then seen in the bedroom doorway. She asked if they were coming back, but Luke simply replied by walking over to her, leaving Elena alone in the living room, unable to move, as Luke locked the door to the bed room behind him. For the rest of the night, Luke completely ignored Elena, as he repeatedly slammed Ami, her screams of pleasure could be heard all night, and Elena had to admit, it sounded good.

The next morning, Luke woke up before anyone else, getting out of bed and put on his clothes, trying not to disturb his new playmate, Ami. As he was putting his pants back on, he noticed a cell phone on the night stand that didn't look familiar. The curious elf picked it up, flipped it on and started searching through it. That is how he discovered that same video Ami showed Elena. With all the planning she and Elena did yesterday afternoon, Ami didn't have time to delete to footage of Luke and Elena doing it by the pool.

'So this is how you got mixed in all of this.' Luke thought. This video gave him an idea; though he didn't know much about cell phones, he tried his best to send an email of this video to all of Elena's friends, still wanting to get back at her for last night, and he was successful. He then put the phone back where he found it and went out to check on Elena and she was still on the sofa sleeping he knew she would be getting up soon for school but little did she know that Luke wasn't going to let her go to school today as she still had some torture to come for what she did last night.

Ami was the first up she thanked Luke for what he gave her last night and asked if they could do it again Luke agreed and told Ami that Elena wasn't going to school today. Ami nodded got dressed grabbed everything including her phone and left the house, an evil grin spread across Luke's face as he saw his sleeping mate looking like an angle but he knew better she was a devil. Without waking her he picked her up and carried her into the bed room and laid her on the bed, he grabbed the handcuffs from last night and tied her hands to the bed boy she in for some torture today. He then tied a piece of cloth around her mouth as he didn't want to hear her pleading voice he just wanted to torture her.

Elena woke up sometime later and looked at her bedroom clock and found it was gone ten in the morning, Elena tried to speak but then she found that she couldn't as there was a gag over her mouth then she tired to get her off with her hand but she found she couldn't move them she looked up and found her wrists chained above her head with the handcuffs she used on Luke the other day. "What the hell is going on?" she thought struggling against her binds but she couldn't free her self, "Ah I see my trouble some mate is awake " came a voice from the door. Elena looked over and found Luke standing there leaning against the door frame smirking, "mmmmmm…" Elena tried to talk but nothing happen.

"You are in so much trouble for what you did to me yesterday so that's why you're not going to school today as I still need to how should I put this torture you" he smirked walking over to the bed and getting on it laying next to Elena facing her. Elena was in a panic now as she didn't know what Luke was going to do with her, he just laid there next to her to build up the panic in her system kind of like an adrenalin rush making her blood rush around her body and her panties to get soaked. Luke then made a move he reached over and rubbed her through her panties quite hard getting her to moan through the cloth around her mouth. "You're soaked already baby wow it's amazing what panic can do to a woman well my woman anyway" he said seductively making more juices come out of Elena after a few more minutes he pulled his fingers away and licked them clean savouring the taste.

"I'm never going to get over how good you taste baby now, I think it's time I started playing with you and start your torture for the day" he whispered into her ear running his hand up and down her body making her shiver with delight. Then he got of the bed and walked over to the corner of the room where he had placed a box a few days but was saving it for the right moment to use them which was now as she was tied down on the bed and unable to get away. Luke smirked at Elena trying to break free from her restraints but couldn't she was also bucking her hips trying to get some sort of friction down there in order to release. Luke walked slowly back up to the bed and placed a finger in her panties and circled her clit a few times her muffed moans filled the room with noise, "yes I know baby but you're not going to cum until I say so and that's not yet as this is just the beginning of your torture" he smirked removing his fingers leaving her begging for her release.

"After I am through with you my mate you're going to be begging for me to fuck you long and hard" he growled. Elena's eyes went wide with shock what was he planning on doing to her suddenly he let out an evil laugh causing her to jump up in shock this was defiantly the evil side of Luke and she hopes she will never see it again after this and as she couldn't talk she couldn't plead with him to stop.

Luke then pulled an object out of the box and revealed it to be a vibrator, with a long cord and a pill shaped piece at the end. He then turned it on at a very low power level, circling it around one of Elena's nipple, making her moan and squeeze her legs together. He turned it up higher, pressing it against her bare skin harder and harder, making sure Elena was getting the punishment she deserved. Up and down his hand went, pressing the vibrator hard against his breast and than eased it off just as quick, playing with his mate. "I think that's enough of that part…" Luke then said, putting the vibrator away. But just as soon as Elena thought she was in the clear, Luke brought out a long dildo out of the box and shoved it up her womanhood, going really hard into her. He pushed it in harder and harder, making Elena moan even more loudly. He stopped, however, and then slid it into her ass, making her eyes go wide. "I don't want you to come yet, not for a long while…" Luke replied in an eerie tone. After he was done, he let the dildo slide up and down the young girl's body, leaving a wet trail of her juices, as she moaned louder. The elf once again shoved it up her womanhood after waiting a few minutes just to torture Elena. She, however, wrapped her legs around his wrist, making sure she could come this time. But her efforts were useless, as Luke pulled her legs apart and took the dildo out. "Nice try, Elena, but you'll have to do more than that to let me make you come so soon." Luke replied. Luke then did something that really turned Elena on: he stood on the bed, and took off all his clothes, revealing his muscular stature. Elena looked up and down his body and then eyed his manhood, wanting him to make her come after a morning of torture. However, he did no such thing. Instead, he sat on top of Elena's belly, saddled himself onto her and rubbed his manhood between her breasts. Elena moaned through the gag as loud as she could, her eyes wide, as Luke pleasured both of them at the same time. "You know, you will always be my 1…" Luke said, as he continued. Elena tried to squeeze her legs together once more, but nothing came form her efforts, as Luke squeezed her breasts harder and harder. She constantly begged Luke through the gag to come inside her, but he only laughed at her expression. Harder and harder he squeezed her breasts together, as the girl moaned louder than she ever did before. Finally, Luke came all over the upper half of her body, covering her in sperm. As soon as he was done, however, Luke got redressed and left Elena alone, tired, horny and covered in sperm for several hours. It wasn't until evening when he returned and with company.


	10. Realizations

There in the doorway stood Ami, half naked of all but her panties, with a choker around her, as Luke pulled her along with a chain-lease. Elena was shocked to see her friend, now female lover, in this state, as she begged for mercy from Luke once more. But once again, Luke had other plans. He grabbed Ami's chin to have her look into her dull eyes and said, "You can do whatever you want to her…other than make her come." Ami smiled, ran over to the bed where she then continued to crawl over to Elena like she was a dog, lease and all. She straddled onto her friend's chest, making herself comfortable. Ami then removed Elena's gag for the first time that day. "Thank you, Ami…" Elena said, but she was then interrupted by Ami herself, as she lifted Elena's lips against her womanhood. Through the loud moans of pleasure and ecstasy, Ami replied, "Elena…I never…felt like this before. I want…I want to be with you and Master Luke. I want us…to be a family together with Luke doing to this to us every night! I love him, Elena, and you as well!" Ami continued to buck against Elena's lips over and over, harder and faster, as Elena was shocked to hear Ami not only calling Luke "Master," but also saying she loved him…and HER. But all that didn't matter at the time; Elena licked Ami's womanhood, as she too moaned. For the first time that day, Elena was actually allowed to feel pleasure, but not yet able to release, as she squeezed her legs together. Ami shouted her name over and over, as Luke watched with excitement. Screaming the word "yes" over and over, louder and louder, Ami built up to an enormous orgasm, as she covered Elena's whole face with her juices. As Ami moved away, and Elena was allowed to breath, Elena licked her lips, having her first drink for the first time that day. Ami then went on to lick her face for her own juices, sneaking kisses from Elena every now and then, savouring the taste of everything about her.

"Are you having fun Ami?" asked Luke coming forward to stand at the end of the bed so he had a good view of what was happening. "Oh yes Master Luke I'm having a lot of fun" she said with a sly grin on her face, "I'm glad to hear that so please continue with what you were doing but remember you can do anything to her but you can't let her cum and if she does you will be punished like she is" said Luke grinning at the two girls naked on the bed. "Yes Master Luke" she said bending her head down to Elena's breasts and sucking on one while playing with the other giving Elena pleasure it was just so bloody annoying that she couldn't realse it until Luke told her she could.

And the pleasure she was receiving from Ami was driving her crazy with lust it was then she realised that she loved Ami too after all the time she's known her, her feelings for her have only come out now while they were having sex. Wow talk about bad timing to realise feeling for another girl while they are sucking on your breasts. Elena couldn't help but moan out loud while Ami pleasured her suddenly one of her hands that wasn't really doing anything made it's way down her body to her womanhood and slowly circled her clit in a teasing way while still sucking and massaging her breasts.

"Please Luke let me cum I swear I won't do anything like that again" Elena begged as she had enough of being punished she had learned her lesson never torture Luke again. "Not yet Elena but I promise you can soon, Ami come over here" said Luke who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, "yes of course Master Luke" said Ami getting off the bed and going over to Luke. He made her stand in front of him before turning her round and pushed her into the bed, before pushing his ecrection into her womanhood and thrusting in and out of her hard and fast while massaging her breasts.

"Please Master Luke go faster" moaned Ami and he did he seemed to like her calling him master. Elena was groaning on the bed the pressure in her stomach was driving her up the wall, minutes later Ami came all over the bed by Elena's head. "Thank you Master Luke" said Ami as she came out of her high, "your welcome Ami now why don't you go into the living room I need to finish with Elena" he said "yes of course but please hurry Master Luke" she said getting up and leaving the room.

Now it was just Elena and Luke, "now my mate you're never going to do that again are you" said Luke straddling her hips. "Yes Luke I'm never going to do that again please just let cum" she said begging Luke with her eyes, "good girl ok then now you can cum" he said thrusting his erection into her womanhood making her cum the second he enter her and man was that a hard one. But even after that Luke made her cum at least three more times before called Ami back into the room to continue the fun.

There fun continued until late in the afternoon, when Elena confessed that she loved Ami as well Luke seemed to smile at that but Elena would still be his number one and Ami was his number two, after that they continued to have sex with Elena untied from the bed this time so there was a lot more fun than before. This continued until they all fell asleep on the bed all attached to one another in some way or another.


	11. Saved by the Elf

The next day, Elena was allowed to return to school. But things were different; however, as she noticed she was getting some strange looks from some of her fellow classmates. She minded her own business, and continued on with her day, no really caring what the fuss was all about. That was until she over heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming from a group of girls that huddled outside their classroom. Out of sheer curiosity, Elena went over to the girls to find out what they were all looking at. To her horror, they were watching her and Luke having sex next to the pool on one of the girl's cell phones. Once the girls noticed they was standing there, they immediately put the phone away and acted like they saw nothing, as Elena then stormed off in a rage.

Later on in the girl's locker room, Elena, still pissed at whoever sent everyone the video because she knew Ami would never go back on a promise, was getting redressed after PE class. She was all alone when out of the blue, another girl showed up right when she closed her locker door. "Hey there, Elena." The girl named Mei replied.

Mei was one of the taller girls at the school, somewhat buffed with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Not only was she one of the taller girls, she was also one of the more "busty" girls as well, as her breasts were about to burst out at any second out of her uniform. "Hello Mei," Elena replied, "what he hell are you doing here?" "To see you of course" Mei answered. Before Elena could say a word, Mei came from behind and groped her breasts without warning, scaring Elena almost to the point of screaming.

"I saw your video, and I must say Elena, you're sexy when you're naked. You and you're pointy eared boy toy." Mei replied before shifting one hand from her breast to her womanhood, making Elena moan lightly. Elena was once again caught off guard and was about to be raped…again. But this time, it was a _girl_, a _human _girl that was about to do the deed, as her fingers slipped into Elena's panties and poked her, going deeper and deeper, as Elena moaned louder and louder.

Mei then threw Elena onto a nearby bench, slid the other girl's panties off, and continued to finger Elena, as she laid on top making out with her. Their tongues met in mid air, as Mei's proved the more dominate. After several minutes of this, Mei got back on to her feet, pulled her own panties down in front of Elena and then went on to undo her blouse, exposing her huge rack to her new girl toy. Mei then pressed her womanhood against Elena's, going back and forth, back and forth, moaning loudly, as Elena was helpless but to do the same. Mei, however, was soon pulled away by no other than Luke himself, as he forced her onto her knees and entered her with his erected manhood.

"How dare you attack my Number one; no one touches my number one but me, understand?" Luke shouted, as he took his revenge on Mei for what she was trying to do with Elena. This amazed Elena to the point of tears; Luke really did care for her. Elena was really shocked at the fact that Luke the person that has raped her before is saving her from being rapped again but this is time it was a girl that was going to do the deed which still shocked her. The tears flowed freely down her face at the mere thought of being raped again or having any form of sexual contact with anyone apart from Luke and Ami.

Luke was driving his manhood into Mei hard and fast making her cry out in pain as he was doing her so hard, harder than he's done Elena or Ami before. As soon as he felt her muscles tense ready to cum he pulled put of her and pulled her and threw her onto the floor. A straggled cry came from Mei's lips, "I'm not going to give you what you want because you were going to rape Elena but she's mine not yours so this is your punishment you won't have your realse and you will stay like that for a while until you learn not to touch what's not yours now get out of my sight" growled Luke as he went over to Elena to make sure she was alright.

"No please I swear I won't touch Elena again but please let me have my realse" begged Mei "no I'm not going to and neither are you I don't want to touching your self at all and believe I will now if you do and get out of here before I throw you out like that" he growled again turning to face her to prove he was series about this and nothing she can do or say will change his mind. "No I'll go" she said in slight pain as the build up of pressure was getting a lot worse than it was a few seconds ago. Mei picked up her clothes that has had taken off or unbutton and left the room breathing heavily, Luke turned back to Elena and saw that she was crying.

He was next to her in a matter of seconds pulling her onto his lap and hugging her telling her everything was alright and that Mei would never touch her again for she was his and his alone. "Shhh baby it's alright it's over she's gone and it's not going to happen again I swear to you" he whispered into her ear trying to calm her down, "Oh Luke I was so scared I thought she was going to rape me" she whimpered into Luke's chest hugging him tight. "I know baby I know but don't worry it will never happen again, now what do you say to me getting rid of her touch as I'm sure you feel uncomfortable right now thinking about that bitch who had her dirty hands on you" said Luke smiling down at Elena.

"Please Luke get rid of it get rid of the feeling of her hands on my body" said Elena, Luke smiled and placed her back down onto the bench. "Where did she touch you my mate" he asked sitting between her legs, "my breasts, my lips and my pussy" she said as lust started to fill her eyes as she looked at her saviour. "Well than I better get started" smiled Luke bending his head down and kissed her getting rid of that women's touch on her body. The kiss was gentle at first but then got more intense after a while, Luke's hands then moved to her breasts and massaged them slowly at first but then got into a good rhythm making Elena moan into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Elena started to feel better but she could feel that women's touch on her pussy, Luke undid her shirt and started to suck on her left breast first before moving to the right, this filled her body with pleasure. Elena arched her back off the benched and pressed her breasts into him, Luke soon moved his mouth downwards to where she needed it most. She felt his tongue enter her and moaned out loud it felt so good, he started sucking on her clit and pushing two fingers into her and pumping them in and out going deeper and deeper each time. "Oh Luke" she cried as she came into his mouth, "is that better baby?" asked Luke looking up at her, "oh yes baby thank you now take me right now I need to feel you in me make me yours once more" she said lust now coated her eyes and you could hear it in her voice.

"Of course anything for you" he said smirking like he knew she would say that he thrusted himself into her womanhood going harder and deeper each time making Elena buck her hips into his to get him deeper into her. Elena screamed out his name when she came "LUKE!" but Luke keep going making her go from one organism to another, he pulled out of her after her fifth organism then he turned her over and pushed himself into her arse. "Sorry about this baby but I need to re-claim what's mine as someone else has touched it" he explained to her as he thrusted into her harder and harder each time making her breasts bounce up and down which turned Luke on even more. So he grabbed one and started rolling it around in his hand adding to her pleasure, seconds later Luke came shooting his cum into her arse he pulled out of her and she feel onto the bench breathing heavy after the amazing sex they just had in school yet again.

"Now lets get you home my lovely mate and tomorrow I'm starting this college to make sure nothing like this happens again and I have made sure that we are in all the same classes" smiled Luke as he re-dressed Elena into her clothes she was wearing. "Luke don't you think that's going a bit over board?" asked Elena as they walked out of the changing room and towards the front door. "No I don't I'm going to protect what's mine and to make sure no boys make a move on you" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body. "Luke that is really going over board I don't need protecting that was a one time thing and I'm sure it's not going to happen again" said Elena but she was then pushed against the wall nearest them.

"Elena I'm not going to argue with you I'm doing this end of discussion" he said kissing her hard on the lips making her forget what they were talking about. But there was one thing she didn't forget who was the person that sent that video to everyone in the school and she had a funny feeling that the person who did it currently had his tongue down her throat.


	12. Dominations

Later that night, Luke and his two lovers were having yet another passionate embrace. Ami and Elena were sharing their master's erected cock, their tongues coming into contact with the others every so often, as the elf moaned with delight. Elena took Luke's manhood, wrapping her lustful lips around it. Ami pouted, moving onto her master's balls, as Elena swirled her tongue around, up and down Luke's cock. Elena played around with the slit on top of Luke's manhood with her tongue, spreading it wide open over and over just to hear the elf moan. Ami saw her chance and went after the base of Luke's manhood, meeting Elena's tongue in midair. Their tongues twirled all around the manhood, as they desperately reached for the other girl's month. Before long, Luke came bursting out, raining his cum all over the girls' faces.

"You think that was good; just wait a second, Luke." Elena said with a seductive smile, giving her female bed mate the cue with her eyes. Ami lay down between Luke muscular legs while Elena sat her pussy on top of the elf's lips for him to suck. As Luke sucked harder and harder on Elena, she and Ami began to suck and lick his manhood once more. Elena gave off small moans of pleasure, making Ami slightly jealous of the attention her friend was getting, but continued on with her work. Their tongues intertwined all over Luke yet again, as the elf massaged Elena's butt softly and smoothly, making her moan more and more. Ami, overwhelmed by pleasure, reached out and grabbed Elena's left breast, causing the other girl to gasp loudly.

With Elena's lips away from Luke's manhood, Ami shot her tongue into Elena's mouth, making out with her. The taste with Luke of still fresh in their mouths, as the two girls gave into desire, wrapping their arms around one another. Luke watched on in awe at the sight of his two beautiful maidens making out on top of him. Ami, meanwhile, continued to grope and massage Elena's breast, as they both moaned into the others' mouths. Before they knew it, they had rolled off Luke completely, their make out session growing hotter, as Elena grabbed Ami's womanhood. Luke, not feeling the least bit left out, cheered the girls on, seeing it as a treat. The girls cried out the others' name, as Elena drove her finger into Ami deeper and deeper, and Ami groped Elena harder and harder.

The girls were crying out more and more as the pleasure took them to another world Elena drove her fingers even deep into Ami but she held back ever so slightly so Ami couldn't cum yet. Elena was enjoying being the dominate one for the moment but Luke and proven to be the dominate one on the relationship. "Ami you're not aloud to cum until Luke has finished with you and says you can cum do you understand?" whispered Elena into Ami's ear, "yes Elena I understand" she said in pleasure but as the pressure of climax was building in the pit of her stomach it was becoming harder to hold out without cumming. "That's a good girl now Luke's going to join us and remember no cumming if you do without being told you will be punished" said Elena moving out the way slightly so Luke could move in front of them ready to cause some pleasure.

"Elena you look very sexy when you're being dominate over Ami but remember I'm the one in charge here so don't get to comfortable up there cause when I get my hands on you you'll be coming down pretty quickly" growled Luke his eyes piercing hers telling her silently she was his and not to disobey him. "Thanks Luke and yes I am aware of that and it's not like you let me forget it either not after the last time you proved it which by the way is so not happening again" she said glaring at him which he didn't seem to like at all. Luke slid his erected manhood into Ami and started to slid in and out hard but slow to make sure she can't cum until he is finished with her and then he's going straight for Elena to put in some of his own punishment but she's not going to know about it until it was too late. Right now he was dealing with Ami not that she had done anything wrong it was just for a bit of fun and just to add some change to their sex life they all found it a lot of fun.

Ami was in a lot of pain not being able to cum now she knows how Elena felt the other day when Luke was doing this to her. The hand that was still on Elena's left breast stilled it's movements as she was in too much pain to continue giving her pleasure, Elena's hands had now moved to Ami's breasts and massaged them slowly but roughly. This made Ami scream out for her release "Please Elena, Luke please let me cum the pain is getting too much" she cried out. "I don't know what do you say Luke do you think we should let her cum?" asked Elena looking at him still slightly glaring at him for his early comment. "I think we should let her she's held it in long enough and you know how painful it is as you have experienced it first hand" grinned Luke wickedly. This made Elena glare even more at her boyfriend before giving Ami an answer, "alright Ami you can cum now" she said and she did it exploded from her body like a volcano erupting it gushed out of her body. She fell limp into Elena's arms breathing heavily, Elena smiled and slightly smirked down at her lover as she laid her down on the bed to rest after what happen.

"Ah, but the fun isn't over yet, my pretties." Luke said, sliding off the bed. Ami and Elena looked on, as Ami lied still in the taller girl's arms. The elf walked over to the closet, opened the door to reveal a tied and gagged Mei, the large breasted girl who tried to rape Elena earlier on. "What is she doing here!" Elena yelled. "She came looking for me so she can have a release, and of course I said no. But you know what; I think it's time someone gets a piece of their own medicine. Plus, Elena, I do so enjoy you being the dominate one, I want to see how you handle this one." Luke replied before throwing Mei onto the bed in front of Elena and Ami.

"I want you to treat her same as she treated you, Elena; you too, Ami. This way, she can learn not to deal with what is mine. Mei will be joining us, but it's really up to you Elena if she's worthy enough." Continued, handcuffing Mei onto bed. Elena thought it over a minute, placed Ami down on the bed, saddled herself onto Mei's stomach and ripped open her shirt to reveal her bare breasts. With lust and anger in her eyes, Elena groped and fondled Mei hard, as the gagged girl moaned loudly, tears running down her eyes. Ami then crawled over and began sucking on Mei's right nipple, as Elena petted her head. Luke looked on with a smile, enjoying the sight of his Elena dominating the attempted rapist. Luke scooted close to Elena's ear, his breath tickling her ear with such a sensation.

"If you can prove you can truly dominate over these two, I'll let you lead during our next session, my love." Luke whispered into Elena's ear. Those words drove Elena mad, as she then pushed Ami off Mei. She then drove both hands up into both of the girl's vaginas, as the two helpless girls screamed louder and louder. Elena was enjoying being in control of these two girls but she was wondering what Luke was playing at even through she wanted to get her revenge on Mei for what she almost did earlier that day but she did wonder how Mei knew where she lived. Elena drove her fingers in harder into the girls causing them both to scream but Mei's one was muffled by the gag on her mouth, she could feel both girls about to cum so she let Ami cum but not Mei she wasn't going to not matter how much she begged for it.

Ami came with a scream of pleasure while Elena could hear Mei trying to yell at her through the gag trying to get her release but Elena wasn't going to give in. "Mei you're not cumming after what you nearly did to me if Luke hasn't shown up when he did you would have rapped me and that's wrong and sick so there is no way I hell I'm going to let you release no matter how much you beg" she growled at her through her teeth showing she was angry. Luke was finding Elena extremely sexy right now he loved watching her over power the two girls it made him hard very hard he wanted her right now even through she was in the middle of punishing Mei for what she did. Elena was on her knees in front of the two girls so he snuck up behind her and pushed his erected manhood into her dripping core, "Luke" Elena gasped out in surprise as pleasure over took her body as Luke began to move in and out of her slowly.

"Sorry my love but you looked to bloody sexy when you take charge like that, that I couldn't help my self I had to have my ecrection buried deep inside you but please carry on with what you are doing" he whisper seductively into her ear. Instead of answering Elena just nodded her head and carried on with what she was doing, by this time Ami had come out of her high and was ready for action "Ami I want you do to anything to Mei but you can't let her cum and while you are doing this I shall pleasure you do you understand?" she asked looking over at Ami "yes mistress Elena" she replied which caused Elena to smile wickedly Ami was going to get a special treat for this. Ami moved so she was sitting on Mei's stomach and started to massage her breasts roughly causing Mei to scream out through the gag Ami smiled at this because she wanted to get her revenge on her for what she almost did to her Elena no one was allowed to touch her apart from her and Luke. Ami then moved down to Mei's womanhood and started to suck on her causing Mei to buck her hips trying to get her release but of course Ami wasn't going to give it to her.

Ami was now on her hands and knees sucking on Mei's womanhood so her ass was hanging up in the air which gave Elena the perfect chance to pleasure while Luke was pleasuring her which soft thrusts of his ecrection.


	13. Unexpected Guest

Luke continued to slam Elena with all his might, as Elena swirled her hands inside the other girls' pussies. Elena's legs were dripping with her own juices by then, Luke drilling her like crazy, unable to control himself, and she loved him for it for who knows what reason. Ami and Mei embraced one another as Elena dominated them; Ami sucking on Mei's right nipple as hard as she could in doing so. Their moans filled the room; Elena smiled evilly at her female lovers, moaning herself. Before long, Mei and Ami came together, screaming as loud as they could, their juices splashing all over Elena's face. She gladly licked it all up, feeling her own orgasm about to come as well. The pressure was welding up inside her. Luke's thick cock continued to drive itself deeper and deeper into her womb, as she moaned louder and louder. Mei and Ami watched, playing with each other a little bit. The juices dripping from Elena's vagina were by then pouring out of her. Biting her bottom lip, Elena came with a huge burst of cum, moaning as loudly as she could. Luke, however, was not done with her yet. He still wasn't close to releasing his seed into her, and he wanted some more fun with his 1.

Turning her upside down upon her head, Luke pounded her from above. The other girls watched, growing hornier by the second. Soon enough, Luke came inside Elena, spraying his seed downward into her, as gravity did its job. Elena screamed in pleasure, losing count of how many times she came. Ami and Mei licked Elena clean after Luke dropped her on the bed onto her back. Luke, panting heavily, then replied without warning, "Wait, I hear something." As the other girls looked on, Luke approached the naked Ami, leaned in his pointy ear to her stomach, and surprisingly smiled. "Well, congratulations, Ami. You are now the carrier of my first born child." Luke said, looking up at Ami lovingly. While Mei jumped up and down for joy, congratulating Ami, Elena, on the other hand, was shocked.

Elena was so shocked she couldn't even move, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ami was pregnant but how, she and Luke were doing it way before she came along so why was Ami pregnant before she was it just didn't make sense to her. After about five minutes of just sitting there in shock she gave Ami a hug and told her how happy she was for her "I'm so happy for you Ami congratulations" she said in a happy voice but the happiness in her voice didn't reach her eyes if someone looked close enough they could tell she was upset by this information. A few more minutes were spent telling Ami how happy they were and also congratulating Luke on becoming a father, from what Elena could see Luke was very happy about being a father and he continued to look at Ami lovingly. After that was out of the way they went back to having sex but this time they paid close attention to Ami telling her in their own way that they love her and that they were there for her.

While the girls pleasured Ami Luke was deciding who he should do first Mei or Elena, after thinking about it for a few seconds he decided to go for Mei first. He thrusted his erection into her womanhood and drilled her hard making her moan out in pleasure but he also reached over to Elena who was quite close to them and thrusted two of his fingers into her womanhood making sure she didn't feel left out. Elena moaned out in pleasure which vibrated onto Ami's womanhood which caused Ami to cum hard but none of the lovers stopped what they were doing. Soon enough Mei came hard but Luke wasn't finished with her just yet he pulled out of her womanhood only to thrust himself into her butt causing her to scream out as it was the first time she had it there. And while he did that her pushed a finger into Elena's butt giving her more pleasure, this caused Elena to thrust her tongue deeper into Ami which caused her to cum yet again. That's when Elena replaced her tongue with her fingers and drilled them deeper into her womanhood.

Ami moaned loudly, as Elena explored her womanhood like much satisfaction. Meanwhile, Mei's large breasts slid up and down Ami's right leg, as Luke continue to pound her butt. Luke then shoved her closer to Ami, as she took the hint and began to suck on Mei's erected nipple, moaning all over it. Luke began to go faster into Mei, her nipple being bitten down by Ami, which caused her to moan even louder. As he did this, Luke thrust his finger into Elena's butt faster as well, not wanting her to feel unnoticed. Elena, in turn, thrust her finger faster and deeper into Ami, carrying on the chain reaction. Through the heavy breathing and moaning, they all screamed out in pleasure, as each one came right after the other. Luke shot his sperm into Mei which caused her to cum; Elena came soon after right before being splashed in the face by Ami's orgasmic juices.

As Mei rested in Ami's arms, Luke laid down on the bed, signalling Elena to come to him. "Now you can dominate me, my love." Luke said with a smile. Elena gave an evil smirk, as she reached down and grabbed his manhood roughly. 'So this is what he met by dominating him.' Elena thought to herself. She then squeezed his manhood as hard as she could, as she made out with him, driving him crazy. Soon she slid between his legs, placed his manhood in-between her breasts, giving the elf a nice tit-job. Luke moaned wildly, as she added her lips to it, knowing it would drive him insane. She continued at a slow pace, loving every moment she was torturing Luke, as the other girls looked on. She went gradually faster, not giving the elf a chance to counter.

"Elena, please, I can't take anymore!" Luke breathed. Elena didn't respond. She only continued to torture the elf, making him moan and squirm at her command. "Elena, I'm about, I'm about to cum!" Luke yelled out, grabbing the sheets. Elena stopped, got up before he can, and placed herself on top of his erection. Unable to hold it in, Luke came inside her instantly, which was what she wanted. Now that Ami was pregnant with Luke's firstborn, it was her turn. After a few moments to collect her self after Luke's last load, Elena began to move up and down upon his manhood. They moaned in perfect sync before they clasped hand with one another; Luke thrusting against his first lover. Elena, before long, bent down and embraced the elf in a passionate make out, as they wrapped their arms around the other. Mei and Ami watched in amazement, as they began touch themselves, and Elena noticed.

They were all tired out from the intense sexual activities they had been doing for the last thirty minutes but before they went to sleep they had one more round pleasuring each other in their own ways before falling asleep in each others arms. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day as it was Luke's first day of school. They all had a peaceful night sleeping in each others arms, when morning came around Elena was up first and all the events from yesterday came flooding back to her she looked over at Ami thinking how she was carrying Luke's first born child when it should have been her. But she thought of a plan to get even she was going to have her way with Ami during school she was going to do it the same way she had caught her and Luke doing it in the pool.

Elena grinned to her self as she got up and got ready for school she even made breakfast for everyone as she could hear them getting up and dressed. She said good morning to everyone and kissed them all once everyone was ready they went to school and everyone stared at them because they recognised Luke from the video that had been sent to everyone in the school. Luke was really paying any attention to the girls that fell against their locks because they were over come with sexual desire he was more interested in his girls but he did pay a bit more attention to Ami because she was pregnant with his child. Elena was standing next to Ami as they walked down the hall to their first class which they shared together but after that they had a free and that's when Elena was going to get her own back.

She leant over and whisper in Ami's ear, "meet me by the pool at the beginning of free period as I want to have my wicked way with you" she knew this would get Ami wet and just before they sat down in their class Elena shoot her hand between Ami's legs and felt her dripping womanhood and rubbed it slightly before pulling back and sitting down. Elena actually kept doing that they whole time they were in class as they sat next to each other while Luke and Mei sat next to each in front of them, Elena would rubbed Ami until she could feel her realse coming then she would stop and leave Ami hanging until free period. Once their free lesson came Elena told Mei and Luke that she was doing to talk to Ami about some things and that they would meet up with them later, Luke nodded and kissed both girls before dragging Mei off somewhere.

Not five minutes later Elena and Ami were at the pool in their bikini's, Elena was in a sexy red one while Ami was wearing a sexy black one. Elena stalked towards a dripping wet Ami while telling her the sorts of things she was going to do with her, "I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to remember your own name, I'm going to make you cum as I finger your ass and your womanhood all the while I'll be sucking on your breasts". If Ami could cum she would have right there and then hearing those words come out of Elena's mouth. And Elena did exactly what she said she's do, she stripped Ami of her clothes and threw her on the floor and did her everyway she said she even took her in the pool like Luke did when Ami filmed them. And by the end of it Ami really couldn't remember her own name let alone walk, Elena smiled at this she had got even with Ami.


End file.
